Second Place
by seashellien
Summary: Saat Kim Jongin harus berjuang untuk mendapatkan tempat yang layak di Hati seorang Do Kyungsoo yang memiliki Pria Lain - Kaisoo / Chansoo / NC / RATED M / YAOI (Sudah pernah di share di Salah satu FanPage di Facebook) - NEED Review
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE : Second Place**

**Author : Seashellien**

**Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol**

**Length : Twoshoot**

**Chapter : 1 of 2**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Angst, Hurt, dll**

**Standart Disclaimer Applied**

**======SECOND PLACE - START!======**

"Hai sayang.. aku merindukanmu.."  
Kyungsoo berucap diantara desahan, mengedipkan matanya, terasa polos namun begitu nakal bagi Jongin. Tubuh seksi Jongin makin memanas, ia ingin segera menerkam Kyungsoo, namun Jongin sadar, Kyungsoo sedang bicara bukan pada dirinya, namun pada seorang pria tiang listrik yang duduk di sofa yang berada di depannya, pria itu memangku Kyungsoo.  
Kalian tahu siapa pria itu? Pria itu adalah suami Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga Kyung.. aku merindukanmu. Terlalu merindukanmu.."

Jongin melihatnya lagi, pelukan mesra dengan kecupan singkat di dahi Kyungsoo, lalu turun ke bibir, dan menjadi lumatan ganas.

Tangan pria itu bergerilya, melepas kancing kemeja Kyungsoo, lalu mempermainkan nipple Kyungsoo hingga membuat Kyungsoo mendesah didalam ciumannya.

Jongin memasang wajah datar, ia membenci pemandangan yang ia lihat..

Saat Kyungsoo berada di pangkuan pria lain..

Saat Kyungsoo mengalungkan kedua tanggannya di leher pria lain...

Saat Kyungsoo mencium bibir pria lain..

Saat Kyungsoo mengerang di bawah kuasa pria lain..

Saat-saat itulah yang paling dibenci oleh Jongin.

Namun Jongin cukup tahu diri. Kyungsoo saat ini milik pria lain itu, bukan milik seorang Kim Jongin. Jongin ingin memiliki Kyungsoo, namun ia hanya mengucapkannya di bibir saja, tetapi tidak melakukannya..

Tak semudah itu Jongin memiliki Kyungsoo. Jongin tak akan memiliki Kyungsoo karena seorang pria yang menjadi suami Kyungsoo.

Jika Jongin bisa, mungkin ia akan langsung menarik Kyungsoo dari dekapan pria itu lalu menghajar pria itu tanpa ampun.

Tapi Jongin tidak bisa melakukannya - ia tak berhak melakukan apapun atas Kyungsoo.

Dia hanya bertindak untuk Kyungsoo jika Kyungsoo mengizinkannya - jika Kyungsoo berkenan atas apa yang akan dia lakukan.

Jongin hanya menuruti perintah Kyungsoo - Jongin hanya bisa bertindak jika Kyungsoo memerintahkan hal itu padanya.

Semua peraturan itu menyiksa batin seorang Kim Jongin.

**Bagaimana semua peraturan itu bisa menyiksa?**

Mungkin jika bisa, Jongin akan menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan pertanyaan juga.

_Bagaimana jika kau tak bisa memiliki seseorang yang sangat dekat denganmu? _

_Kau datang dan menghancurkan kesepian yang melanda hidupnya._

_Kau adalah malaikat bagi dirinya yang hampir terperosok dalam kegelapan._

_Karena itulah kau memiliki tempat khusus di hatinya.._

_Kau bisa mendapatkan tubuhnya - bercinta dan melakukan hal-hal duniawi yang mungkin telah dianggap sebagai sebuah dosa..._

_Kau bisa menggagahinya sembari membisikkan kata-kata cinta, bahkan kau mendapatkan balasan berupa kata-kata cinta yang bercampur dengan sedikit desahan menggoda.._

_Kau mendapatkan kecupan mesra, pelukan hangat, serta kasih sayang yang meluap-luap.._

_Tapi bagaimana jika kau datang padanya dan mencintainya di saat semuanya sudah terlambat?_

_Keterlambatan itu menghancurkan segala harapanmu untuk memiliki cintamu yang sejati.._

_Bahkan saat orang itu juga mencintaimu, kau tak bisa memiliki dirinya seutuhnya.. _

Mungkin kata-kata diatas telah mendeskripsikan hubungan rumit antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Terlalu rumit hingga kedua insan itu memilih untuk tetap berdiri dalam keadaan yang menyiksa ini - yaitu keadaan untuk terus bersama tanpa bisa saling memiliki.

**Namun pilihan itu sepertinya tak berlaku lagi bagi Jongin. Ia ingin mengakhiri semua ini karena ia tak mampu lagi merasakan rasa sakit yang lebih dari ini.**

"Kriiing~~"  
Dering ponsel membuyarkan lamunan Jongin dan kegiatan Kyungsoo dengan 'pria lain' itu. Tautan bibir terlepas, lalu pria itu meraih ponsel di saku celananya dan terjadilah sebuah percakapan baru..

"Ya Baek? Aku sedang di rumah bersama 'istriku'.."  
Pria itu menekan tombol virtual untuk me-loud-speaker.  
"Maaf Tuan jika aku mengganggumu.."  
"Tak apa, Baek.. Ada apa?"  
_"Tuan Park, anda harus ke kantor dua jam lagi, lalu anda juga harus sampai di Tokyo sore ini, apakah anda sudah mempersiapkan semua perlengkapan anda?"  
_"Haruskah aku pergi sekarang, Baek?"  
_"Anda harus menandatangani beberapa berkas di kantor, lalu setelah itu anda akan langsung menuju bandara, tuan.."_  
"Berapa lama kita akan disana?"  
_"Mungkin 3 hari saja Tuan Park.."_  
"Ne, arraseo.."

Telepon diputus sepihak oleh pria yang disebut Tuan Park itu. Tuan Park mendesah kecewa, menatap pria mungil di pangkuannya dengan tatapan sedikit kecewa.

"Kyung, kau dengar kan?"  
"Kau akan pergi lagi, Chanyeollie?"  
"Maafkan aku Kyung.."  
Tuan Park Chanyeol kembali mengecup bibir Kyungsoo singkat.  
"Bisakah kau siapkan barang-barangku, yeobo?"  
"Tentu saja, aku akan menyiapkannya jika kau janji akan pulang secepatnya!"  
"Aku berjanjiii~"  
"Ok, chakkaman!"

Kyungsoo turun dari pangkuan suaminya, lalu berlari menuju kamar, berniat mempersiapkan segala keperluan suaminya itu. Chanyeol bangkit dari sofa, ia melangkah mendekati Jongin.

"Seperti biasa, jaga Kyungsoo-ku.. Kau mengerti, sekretaris Kim?"  
"Ya, saya mengerti, Tuan Park.." Jongin mengembangan senyumnya.  
"Terimakasih, aku selalu bisa mengandalkanmu sebagai sekretaris Kyungsoo"  
"Tentu saja, Tuan."  
"Bisakah kita tidak seformal ini? Ini bukan kantor, Jongin-ah" Chanyeol menepuk bahu Jongin, mengembangkan senyuman untuk sahabatnya itu.  
"Arraseo~ Kau juga jaga dirimu, Tuan Park Chanyeol..."  
"Tentu saja.."  
"Apa kau tak menyusul Tuan Kyungsoo? Kau masih punya waktu 2 jam Tuan.."  
Chanyeol menyeringai, ia langsung merangkul pundak Jongin  
"Tutup telingamu kawan, karena setelah ini kau akan mendengar suara-suara seksi dari kamarku!"  
"Aniya, aku akan pergi mencari makan siang saja.. Aku pamit, tuan.." Jongin tersenyum, ia melepas rangkulan Chanyeol, lalu membungkuk sebentar dan akhirnya melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

**=======Second Place=======**

Satu setengah jam berlalu, Kim Jongin memang sudah berada di dalam restoran dengan makanan yang tersaji di depannya dan beberapa foto yang juga tercecer tak beraturan di meja yang dipakai Jongin itu. Ia melahap makanan di depannya, namun pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Kyungsoo.  
Kyungsoo yang saat ini pasti sedang melakukan kegiatan panas bersama suaminya, yaitu Park Chanyeol..

Hati Jongin merasa panas. Ia cemburu, namun seharusnya ia tak berhak untuk cemburu. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya hanya bawahan Kyungsoo - si Pemilik perusahaan tekstil terbesar di Korea Selatan yang telah memiliki pasangan hidup bernama Park Chanyeol - Bos besar pemilik yang luarbiasa kaya.  
Tapi Jongin sadar ia juga bukan bawahan biasa.  
Ia bawahan yang tak hanya mengerjakan tugas sebagai sekretaris, namun sekaligus jadi pemuas nafsu bagi Kyungsoo. Ia menerima pekerjaan itu. Ia bisa memiliki gaji tambahan dari Kyungsoo untuk jasa tambahannya itu. Tapi sekarang mereka merasakan ganjarannya. Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama terperangkap dalam permainan yang mereka buat sendiri.

Tapi rendah diri itu terbang entah kemana setelah ia melihat foto-foto yang ada di mejanya itu.  
Ia merasa marah sekaligus sedih yang luarbiasa. Ketidak-setiaan itu memang kadang bisa menyenangkan - atau menjadi kesedihan.  
Bisa saja ketidak-setiaan itu dibalas dengan hal yang sama.  
Kyungsoo selingkuh dengan Jongin - dan suami Kyungsoo juga berselingkuh - dibuktikan dengan foto-foto adegan mesra antara Chanyeol dan banyak pria juga wanita.  
Itu kenyataannya - Kyungsoo yang tidak setia harus menerima ketidak-setiaan dari suaminya.

Lamunan Jongin kembali buyar karena ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Ia mendapat dua pesan singkat.

_From: Tuan Park_  
_Aku sudah pergi dari rumah, jadi cepatlah kembali dan jaga Kyungsoo-ku._

.  
_From: Owl_  
_Kembalilah, Jongin-ah. Kita bisa bersenang-senang_  
Saranghae

**=======Second Place=======**

Jongin telah sampai di rumah Kyungsoo. Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar Kyungsoo dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang sedang terengah-engah ,terlentang pasrah dengan leher penuh bercak merah dan juga selangkangan yang penuh cairan putih yang masih basah.

Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo sembari melepas seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia sudah biasa seperti ini - terangsang karena Kyungsoo yang begitu sexy di matanya.

**=======Second Place=======**

==Kyungsoo POV==

"Akhh! Fasterrrr sodok terushhh akhh akhhh kau payaah Jongin ahhh akhh!"  
Aku baru saja mengejek pria yang menunggangiku ini hingga membuat dia kembali mempercepat sodokannya di dalam hole ku. Aku berinisiatif menggerakkan pinggulku berlawanan arah dengan hujamannya agar hujaman penisnya semakin dalam menusuk sweetspot ku. Aku merasakan kenikmatan yang berlipat-lipat. Posisi doggy ini membuatku makin mengerang ke enakan.

Aku suka melakukan seks dengan Jongin. Ia sangat kuat dalam bercinta. Aku biasanya akan orgasme berkali-kali sebelum Jongin orgasme untuk pertama kalinya. Aku memang baru saja dinikmati oleh suamiku, namun aku tentu saja tak puas hanya dengan seks selama kurang lebih satu jam. Suamiku terlalu lembut padaku. Kadang aku menyukainya, tapi terkadang aku lebih menyukai pria yang menggenjot tubuhku dengan kasar, membuatku berteriak keenakan hingga suaraku serak.  
Jongin selalu melakukan seks kasar yang tak mengijinkan aku istirahat sebelum aku dan Jongin benar-benar kelelahan. Aku hanya menyukai permainan Jongin yang sungguh membuatku merasakan surga dunia.

"Akhh Aku mencintaimuhhh... Jonginhhh lebih cepathhh! aku hampiirr... AAHHHH!"

Belum lama Jongin menyodok lubangku, tapi aku sudah orgasme. Aku merasakan nikmat, namun Jongin tak berhenti menusuk sweet spotku, membuat penisku kembali menegang. Aku benar-benar menyukai sentuhan Jongin. Aku ingin dan terus ingin disentuh olehnya.  
Kau menganggap aku maniak seks? Salahkan Jongin yang mengajarkanku seks penuh gairah yang membuatku ketagihan seperti ini.

Selanjutnya, hanya ada umpatan, desahan, erangan kenikmatan, hingga suara tamparan yang saling menyahut. Aku masih menungging, mendesah dan terus memaki Jongin agar menghentakkan penisnya lebih cepat di dalam lubangku. Sedikit nakal, namun bagi Jongin itu malah menambah kilatan nafsu di dalam matanya. Aku menyukainya - saat desahan seksi Jongin terdengar karena lubangku yang memanjakannya dengan luarbiasa.

"Yesshhh Kau sempithhhh Kyunggg.. emhhh"  
"Fuck me harder! Jongin.. akh! Shit! YESSSSHH"  
Aku klimaks lagi dengan sensai yang luarbiasa.

"Kauu suka? Ahhh Lubangmu nikmat kyunghhh sss "  
"Itu milikmuuuhh.. Masuki milikmu ituuu jongghhh Enakkh... so big..."

"Sebentar lagi.. ouuuh!"

Aku akhirnya bisa sedikit tersenyum, aku merasakannya – penis Jongin terasa makin besar, tanda bahwa Jongin akan mencapai puncaknya.  
Jongin menggeram – ia sudah mencapai puncaknya. Ia menikmati sensasinya yang luar biasa nikmat – begitupun aku yang merasakan cairan Jongin yang memenuhi lubangnya – benar-benar luar biasa.

Kalian anggap ini sudah selesai? Tentu saja belum, karena Jongin telah menyuruhku untuk kembali berbaring, melakukan ronde selanjutnya. Jongin hanya menggesekkan ujung kejantanannya dengan hole ku, membuat aku frustasi.

"Masukkan saja Jongin-ah, cepatlah.. Lubangku gatal Jongiiiin~ Akh!"

Aku sedikit memekik saat Jongin memasukkan miliknya dengan keras, lalu menghujamkannya dengan tempo yang cepat pula – tak memberi jeda untukku bisa instirahat.

"Yeshh.. There! Lebihhhh kerasshhhh! "

Aku mengencangkan otot hole ku untuk menggoda Jongin. Alhasil drinya menggeram dan makin makin mempercepat tusukannya. Tubuhku makin menghentak-hentak, menandakan betapa keras dan kuatnya Jongin menusuk sweetspotku.

"AAhh ahh ahhh yesshhh moreee sssshhh"  
Aku terus merengek dalam desahanku - memohon agar ia terus menusuk sweetspot ku dengan cepat karena aku akan segera klimaks.  
"JONGINNN haaaaahhh haaaahh..."  
Aku mencapai klimaksku yang entah telah berapa kali kurasakan. Jongin sekarang makin mempercepat sodokannya, sepertinya ia akan klimaks.  
Benar saja, tak lama ia langsung klimaks dengan menyebut namaku, terdengar sangat seksi.  
Ia lalu berguling ke samping tubuhku, lalu memelukku dalam dekapannya yang sungguh hangat... Pelukannya berbeda. Ada apa?

Tapi entahlah.. Karena yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah.. Aku mau lagi - aku mau Jongin menusuk sweet spot ku lagi...

==Kyungsoo POV - END ==

**=======Second Place=======**

Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin erat.. Ia kembali berulah. Ia menggesekkan miliknya dengan milik Jongin. Ia masih belum puas, dan Jongin mengetahuinya.

"Ahhh... emmhhh"  
Kyungsoo mendesah. Ia sedang berusaha menggoda Jongin.

"Kau mau lagi, sayang?"  
"Ne.. ahh... yeshh"  
Kyungsoo mendesah kembali karena Jongin yang meremas lembut penisnya.  
"Sebelumnya, bolehkah aku bertanya?"  
"Tentu.. emhh.. Tapi berjanjilah.. Setelah bertanya kau harus membuatku ahh puasss.. yesss"  
Kyungsoo menempelkan kepalanya ke dada Jongin, kembali merasakan libidonya yang mulai naik.

"Kyungsoo.. Apa kau mencintaiku?"  
Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo, menciumi puncak kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.  
"Kalau begitu, tinggalkan Tuan Park.."  
Kyungsoo langsung bangkit dari tidurnya, ia menatap Jongin dengan wajah sedikit marah.  
"Maksudmu?"  
"Kurang jelaskah? Tinggalkan suamimu itu.. Kau benar-benar mencintaiku kan? Atau selama ini kau hanya membual Kyung?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, ia meremas seprei yang ada di tangannya.  
Jongin bangkit, ia membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo agar ia dapat menatap matanya. Sekarang Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk bersila, berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Ataukah... Selama ini kau hanya suka tubuhku?"

"Bisakah kau membuka mulutmu, Kyungsoo? Jawab aku!"

Ini pertama kalinya bagi Kyungsoo mendengar bentakan dari Jongin. Namun Kyungsoo tetap terdiam. Ia hanya menatap Jongin dengan wajah bingung. Apakah tubuhnya tak cukup untuk menjelaskan perasaannya pada Jongin?

"A-aku mencintaimu.. Sangat men..cintaimu.. Jongin-ah... Tapi, aku tak bisa pergi.."  
Kyungsoo terbata-bata. Ia merasakan sesak di saat yang sama.  
"AKU MENCINTAIMU! APA ITU TAK CUKUP BAGIMU?"  
Jongin berteriak di depan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menunduk, ia berusaha menahan air mata yang siap mengalir di matanya.  
Ia sadar bahwa Jongin terluka.. Tapi sungguh, Kyungsoo menikahi Chanyeol karena cinta - yang hingga sekarang pun tak pernah berubah.  
Kyungsoo hanya menerima cinta baru - tanpa menghilangkan cinta yang lalu.  
"A-aku hanya.. hiks.. "  
Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin erat, namun Jongin melepasnya dengan kasar. Jongin melangkah turun dari ranjang, ia mengambil tas kerjanya.  
Ia membuka amplop di dalam tas itu lalu melangkah kembali hingga sampai di depan ranjang Kyungsoo. Ia menuangkan semua isi amplop itu di atas ranjang, tepat di depan tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terbelalak melihat semua isi amplop yang ternyata adalah foto-foto Chanyeol yang mencumbu pria-atau wanita lain. Airmata mulai menetes tanpa henti.  
Jongin kembali naik ke ranjang, lalu menindih Kyungsoo kembali.  
"Kau sudah melihat semuanya... Kau berselingkuh denganku, tapi kelakuan suamimu itu lebih gila daripada kau.."

"Dia sama saja denganmu Kyungsoo-ya.. Jika kau meninggalkannya maka dia akan segera mendapat yang baru.."

"Aku tak ingin terus berada di tempat kedua.. Aku ingin mendapatkan cinta yang pantas. Yaitu dirimu..."

"Kau harus memilih.. Jika kau memilihku, aku akan mencintaimu selalu, bahkan jika kau masih memiliki perasaan dengan Park Chanyeol.. Aku akan menghapus dirinya dengan cintaku.."

"Jika kau memilih Park Chanyeol, maka aku tak akan muncul lagi dihadapanmu.."

Kyungsoo tetap diam, ia menutup matanya.. Ia kini harus memilih antara Park Chanyeol - suami yang ia dicintainya, atau Kim Jongin - Sekretaris sekaligus orang yang juga ia cintai...

Ini salahmu Kyungsoo - Jangan bermain api jika kau tak mau hidupmu terbakar hingga hangus..

TBC ~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE : Second Place**

**Author : Seashellien**

**Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol**

**Length : Twoshoot**

**Chapter : 2 of 2**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Angst, Hurt, dll**

**Standart Disclaimer Applied**

**======SECOND PLACE Chapter 1 - Preview ======**

"Kau harus memilih.. Jika kau memilihku, aku akan mencintaimu selalu, bahkan jika kau masih memiliki perasaan dengan Park Chanyeol.. Aku akan menghapus dirinya dengan cintaku.."

"Jika kau memilih Park Chanyeol, maka aku tak akan muncul lagi dihadapanmu.."

Kyungsoo tetap diam, ia menutup matanya.. Ia kini harus memilih antara Park Chanyeol - suami yang ia dicintainya, atau Kim Jongin - Sekretaris sekaligus orang yang juga ia cintai...

Ini salahmu Kyungsoo - Jangan bermain api jika kau tak mau hidupmu terbakar hingga hangus..

**======SECOND PLACE Chapter 2 - START! ======**

Sekarang yang ada hanya keheningan..  
Tidak, Kyungsoo bahkan tak ingin bicara. Ia tak akan membuka mulutnya - karena ia tak akan mau kehilangan kedua pria yang ia cintai.

**Park Chanyeol.**  
Pria yang ia cintai selama bertahun-tahun dan telah bersamanya dalam suka maupun duka. Saat Kyungsoo jatuh, maka akan ada Park Chanyeol yang akan menggendongnya untuk melangkah menghadapi rintangan hidup bersama.  
Kyungsoo sangat amat mencintai Chanyeol - itu kenyataannya.  
Bahkan saat bukti ketidak-setiaan Chanyeol muncul - Kyungsoo masih tak mau melepas Chanyeol.  
Alasannya? Karena Kyungsoo tak bisa menghakimi Chanyeol yang tidak setia - karena dirinya juga tidak setia, terbukti dengan adanya Kim Jongin dalam hidupnya.  
Kyungsoo bahkan berpikir - baiklah dirinya dan Chanyeol memperbaiki semuanya, lalu mengembalikan seluruhnya seperti sediakala.. Membangun cinta yang telah di ikat dalam nama Tuhan itu untuk kembali kokoh berdiri.  
Tapi tidak! Kyungsoo tak mau! Kyungsoo tak mau kehilangan seseorang yaitu...

.  
**Kim Jongin**  
Pria yang muncul dalam hidupnya saat Chanyeol sibuk bekerja untuk membangun kembali perusahaannya yang dalam masa sulit. Kim Jongin hanya datang di hidupnya dalam urusan pekerjaan, tapi dengan bodohnya Kyungsoo memperlakukan Jongin sebagai seorang sahabat.  
Sahabat dalam urusan apapun - mulai dari pekerjaan, kasih sayang, hingga urusan selangkangan yang beradu.  
Jongin memberikan cinta yang luar biasa indah untuk Kyungsoo. Jongin memberikan hati yang hangat - hati yang selalu memandang segalanya dengan sudut pandang rasa - bukan hanya soal materi semata.  
Untuk pertama kalinya, Kyungsoo merasakan kehangatan dalam hatinya hanya karena genggaman tangan Jongin.  
Tapi karena Kyungsoo serakah - ia menginginkan kehangatan yang lebih, lebih, dan lebih..  
Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo mendapatkan kehangatan yang lebih itu lewat kegiatan seks nya bersama Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo egois - ia juga serakah - karena ia tak mau melepas salah satu dari dua pria yang ada di cintainya.  
Park Chanyeol atau Kim Jongin ?

_Kyungsoo tak mau memilih - ia tak mau kehilangan apapun dalam hidupnya.._  
Itulah jawaban Kyungsoo,.. dan ini saatnya Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Kim Jongin...

.

.

Kyungsoo saat ini berada di bawah kungkungan Jongin, maka Kyungsoo membalikkan keadaan. Kini Kyungsoo berada di atas tubuh Jongin dengan tumpuan kedua tangannya sendiri sehingga ia tak menindih Jongin sepenuhnya. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan - bahkan oleh seorang Kim Jongin yang selalu mampu membaca segala yang ada dalam diri Kyungsoo.

"Katakan jawabanmu, Kyungsoo..."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, ia lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kiri Jongin. Ini waktunya Kyungsoo menjawab semuanya dengan tegar dan kuat - berharap Jongin tak akan meninggalkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu.. Sungguh..  
Tapi aku memang mencintai Chanyeol juga. Aku sungguh mencintainya.."

"..." Jongin tetap diam. Ia mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang bergetar. Ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sedang berusaha jujur untuk dirinya.

"Kau ada di tempat kedua, memang itu kenyataan yang kau lihat.  
Tapi sesungguhnya aku sendiri tak tahu - apa Chanyeol masih ada di tempat pertama - ataukah ia telah digantikan olehmu.."

"Kumohon.. jangan pergi.. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh...'  
Jongin memalingkan wajahnya untuk membuat bibirnya bertemu dengan pipi lembut Kyungsoo. Jongin terus mengecup pipi Kyungsoo dengan lembut - berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo yang sedang berusaha jujur untuk dirinya.

Kyungsoo merasakannya lagi - kehangatan yang menjalar hingga ke hatinya yang terdalam - hanya dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut yang terasa di pipinya. Matanya memanas, hingga ia tak sanggup menahan air matanya.  
Kyungsoo butuh Jongin, sangat membutuhkan Jongin hingga ia langsung meraup bibir Jongin dan melumat bibir itu dengan sedikit kasar.  
Jongin menyadarinya - bahwa Kyungsoo telah sangat kacau - hanya dengan merasakan lumatan Kyungsoo di bibirnya. Jongin membalas ciuman Kyungsoo dengan lebih ganas. Dalam ciuman itu juga Jongin merasakan airmata Kyungsoo yang menetes ke wajahnya.

_Seterluka itukah Kyungsoo?  
Apa menentukan pilihan itu terlalu sulit bagi Kyungsoo?  
Ataukah aku yang terlalu egois pada Kyungsoo?_

Pertanyaan itu terus berputar dalam pikiran Jongin. Memang Jongin butuh kepastian - tapi berada di posisi Kyungsoo tak semudah yang ia kira..

Jongin membalikkan posisi mereka. Jongin kembali berada di atas Kyungsoo tanpa melepas tutan bibir mereka. Jongin sesungguhnya sama kacaunya dengan Kyungsoo, namun Jongin hanya ingin membuat Kyungsoo lebih nyaman.  
Ia sangat benci tangisan Kyungsoo - lebih dari kebenciannya saat melihat kebersamaan Kyungsoo dengan Chanyeol.

Kecupan-kecupan Jongin turun menuju leher Kyungsoo. Ia menambahkan tanda-tanda merah di leher Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya sudah cukup banyak tercipta karena ulah Chanyeol.  
Ini pertama kalinya Jongin berani memberi kissmark pada tubuh Kyungsoo - karena sebelumnya ia tak boleh menciptakan tanda itu karena tak ingin diketahui oleh Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mendesah dan mendesah - ini pertama kalinya Jongin memperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut. Kyungsoo sungguh merasakan kenikmatan, namun pada saat yang sama matanya tetap mengalirkan air mata.

Ini juga pertama kalinya bagi Kyungsoo merasakan perasaan Jongin yang sesungguhnya. Perasaan sakit dan juga cinta yang meluap-luap - kemrahan yang tak bisa di ungkapkan - serta rasa frustasi yang dilepaskan lewat sentuhan-sentuhan memabukkan ini.

Jongin punya keinginan kuat untuk memiliki diri Kyungsoo seutuhnya - itu juga dirasakan Kyungsoo lewat tiap hisapan-hisapan lembut dan gigitan-gigitan di lehernya.

Jongin terus membuat tanda kepemilikan - berusaha menandai Kyungsoo yang harus ada untuk Jongin saja.  
Tapi kenyataan tak seindah yang dibayangkan - karena Kyungsoo sebelumnya juga telah ditandai oleh pria lain...

Kejam bagi Jongin. Tapi kenyataan memang selalu kejam.

Kyungsoo berusaha merasakan Sentuhan Jongin..  
Merasakan tangan Jongin menggelitik tengkuknya..  
Merasakan tangan Jongin bermain di kedua nipplenya..  
Merasakan paha Jongin bermain di selangkangannya, menyentuh kan penis Jongin dengan penisnya.  
Merasakan penis Jongin terus bergerak menggoda penisnya.

Tapi sekarang dua insan yang sedang terperosok dalam dosa ini tak mempedulikan kenyataan yang ada di depan mereka. Mereka hanya mempedulikan diri sendiri dan juga insan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.  
Mereka bisa saling berbagi kehangatan dalam kegiatan untuk bercinta..  
Begitu pula kesedihan - mereka bisa membaginya dengan kegiatan ini.

Jika Tuhan masih melihat mereka sebagai umat-Nya, mungkin mereka akan memohon kepada-Nya untuk memberikan cinta yang tanpa batas - agar batas yang menghalangi mereka untuk bersatu bisa hilang begitu saja.  
Tapi sejak awal yang mereka lakukan adalah dosa.  
Mereka mengawalinya dengan dosa - maka mereka juga berpikir bahwa Tuhan tak akan memalingkan wajah-Nya untuk mereka..

Yang mereka bisa andalkan hanyalah kekuatan mereka sendiri - saling menopang hingga batas kekuatan mereka.  
Namun kalian telah mengetahuinya - mereka telah mencapai batas kekuatan mereka - hingga mereka berubah menjadi lemah seperti sekarang.

"Jongiiin..hhh..."  
Desahan kembali muncul. Jongin sekarang sedang memasukkan penisnya ke lubang Kyungsoo dengan lembut namun mampu membuat Kyungsoo mabuk karena rasa nikmat yang mengalir di tubuhnya.  
Jongin mulai bergerak dengan tempo lambat namun tetap bertenaga - menbuat Kyungsoo sontak melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang Jongin. Kyungsoo menekan pipi pantat Jongin saat dirasa bahwa dirinya menginginkan hentakan dalam.

"Sssh aahh ahhh..." Terasa lebih intim tanpa ada nafsu.. Tusukan-tusukan pelan tersebut membuat Kyungsoo merasa seperti dilindungi di pelukan Jongin.

"Sungguhhh.. jangan pergi, akuuhh haahh mencintaimuh.. akh!"  
Kyungsoo berusaha berucap dalam kenikmatannya - meminta Jongin untuk selalu di sisinya seperti ini - mencintainya dengan segala kesulitan yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Tak ada jawaban dari Jongin - yang ada hanya kecupan lembut yang dirasakan Kyungsoo di rahangnya, lalu bergeser ke dagunya.  
Cinta yang meluap-luap bersama dengan sentuhan-sentuhan intim yang tercipta - seakan-akan ingin berkata bahwa kesalahan yang terjadi dalam hubungan mereka harus dibenarkan - atas dasar cinta yang sangat besar.

"Jongiiiiinn... AAAHHHH!"  
Kyungsoo akhirnya mencapai puncaknya untuk kesekian kali. Jongin berhenti menusuk lubang Kyungsoo lalu kembali menatap mata Kyungsoo..

"Kau merasakannya sayang.. Kau merasakan cintaku kan..? Pilih aku. Kumohon pilih aku.. Aku lelah, aku lelah menjadi yang kedua.."

"JAWAB AKU! AKU LELAH KYUNGSOO! AKU LELAH KARENA AKU TAK BISA MEMILIKIMU!"  
"AKU JUGA LELAH!"  
Kyungsoo berteriak membalas perkataan Jongin yang diucapkan lewat teriakan juga. Kyungsoo tak ingin terus ditekan - karena ia merasakan rasa frustasi yang sama.  
"AKU TAK BISA MEMILIH! AKU TAK MAU MEMILIH! AKU MENCINTAI CHANYEOL DAN JUGA DIRIMU!"

Jongin merasakan kemarahan sekarang. Ia langsung menyambar bibir Kyungsoo dengan kasar, menggigitnya hingga cairan merah mengalir dari bibir Kyungsoo.  
Kyungsoo merasakan ketakutan sekarang - ia takut pada Jongin. Ia terus mendorong Jongin untuk menjauh dari tubuhnya, namun sia-sia. Kyungsoo telah cukup menguras tenaganya karena kegiatan panasnya seharian ini.

Jongin melepas ciuman kasarnya dari bibir Kyungsoo. Ia langsung membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo untuk menungging. Kyungsoo berusaha melawan - namun ia tak sanggup lagi.  
Jongin kini telah memasukkan penisnya yang belum mengalami orgasme ketiga dengan sangat kasar. Hole Kyungsoo merasakan nikmat sekaligus perih secara bersamaan. Jongin terlalu kasar kali ini. Membuat Kyungsoo merintih diantara rasa sakit dan kenikmatan yang bercampur begitu saja.

"Akh! Akh! Akhhh! Ohh aaah aaahhnn akh!"

Kyungsoo merasakan sakit dan nikmat itu terus-menerus. Bahkan kepalanya kini ia benamkan pada bantal, ia merasakan bahwa dirinya begitu lemah. Ia menangis. Menangis karena Jongin berubah menjadi pria kejam yang menggagahinya hanya dengan nafsu dan kemarahan. bukan lagi cinta seperti sebelumnya.

Ini nikmat - namun menyakitkan. Terasa menyakitkan di dalam hati Kyungsoo.

Jongin menggeram - ia mencapai puncaknya. Ia membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo agar tidur terlentang menghadap dirinya.

Jongin akhirnya melihat air mata yang masih tersisa di pipi Kyungsoo karena ulahnya. Jongin sadar - ia telah menyakiti Kyungsoo..

"Maafkan aku.., Kyungsoo, mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae.."  
Kyungsoo menatap Jongin. Ia melihat penyesalan dalam mata Jongin..

Pandangan Jongin kini menjadi buram karena air mata yang meluap. Kyungsoo merasakannya - rasa sesak yang Jongin rasakan. Jongin telah mencapai batasnya - batas kekuatan mereka untuk menopang semua kekacauan hidup mereka ini.  
Kyungsoo ingin meringankan beban Jongin. Caranya? Entahlah.. Kyungsoo hany menawarkan cara yang bisa ia lakukan..

"Lakukan lagi, Jongin-ah..  
Pejamkan matamu dan peluklah aku,  
Lakukan semua yang ingin kau lakukan padaku..  
Teruslah menyentuhku sampai kau merasakan bahwa aku juga mencintaimu.."

Jongin tak menjawab. Ia kini kembali melumat bibir Kyungsoo sebentar - lalu ia mengocok penisnya.  
Setelah cukup menegang, ia langsung memasukkannya ke lubang Kyungsoo.

"Akkkhh!"  
"Mendesahlah.. dan rasakan.. Rasakan selagi kau masih bisa merasakan betapa aku mencintaimu...  
Sebelum aku benar-benar hilang dari hidupmu.."

Kyungsoo tak menjawab karena Jongin langsung menumbuk prostatnya lebih kuat.

"Akhh Aku mencintaimuhhh... Jonginhhh lebih cepathhh!"  
Jongin menuruti keinginan Kyungsoo - ia mempercepat tempo sodokannya pada titik nikmat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo makin menggila, ia hanya bisa kembali mendesah dan mendesah karena ini terlalu nikmat baginya.  
Jongin kembali lagi menjadi Jongin yang benar-benar membuat tubuh Kyungsoo kecanduan.. Kecanduan untuk terus merasakan sentuhan yang memabukkan ini..

"Nnneehh.. Fasterrr.. There! More! Fuck me harder! Akh!"  
Kyungsoo melayang dalam kenikmatan yang bercampur dengan nafsu yang membuncah.  
"Rileks kyung...Penisku terjepit.. hhhh"

Kyungsoo seakan tak mendengar ucapan Jongin. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Jongin sembari terus mendesah. Kakinya melingkar di pinggang Jongin, mendorong tubuh Jongin dengan kakinya agar tusukannya bisa lebih dalam menyentuh sweet spot nya.

Lubang Kyungsoo mengetat - ia akan merasakan orgasme sebentar lagi.

"Fuck! FUUUUUCK!" teriakan Kyungsoo menandakan Klimaksnya yang telah datang - dengan cairan cinta yang membasahi perut Jongin lagi..

"Ooooohh… Oooooh…" erang Kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo masih harus meladeni Jongin hingga Jongin mencapai puncaknya..

Kegiatan ini terus berlanjut - hingga keduanya merasa lelah dan terlelap masuk ke alam mimpi..

**======SECOND PLACE======**

Matahari menampakkan sinarnya sejak 3 jam yang lalu, namun seorang pria mungil masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.. Tubuh telanjangnya hanya ditutup dengan selembar selimut.  
Namun tidurnya tak berlangsung lama karena ia akhirnya terganggu oleh bunyi ponselnya yang berada di meja nakas.  
Pria mungil itu telah bangun dari tidurnya dan ia tak menemukan Jongin di sisinya. Ia melihat kamarnya yang sudah lebih rapi. Ia lalu mengingat bahwa Jongin pasti telah merapikan kamarnya lalu berangkat kerja duluan dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo untuk beristirahat lebih lama.

Pria mungil itu mengangkat teleponnya dengan ogah-ogahan sembari mengutuk penelepon yang menelponnya di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Yeobseoyo?"  
_"Maaf mengganggu anda Tuan.. Tapi saya ingin mengingatkan bahwa Anda harus segera berangkat ke kantor sekarang juga. Hari ini ada rapat penting yang harus anda hadiri"  
_Suara wanita. Yang menelepon adalah salah satu pegawai wanita di perusahaannya_  
_"Aku lelah. Katakan bahwa aku sedang tidak enak badan. Aku akan menelepon Sekretaris Kim dan memintanya untuk menggantikan aku."_  
"T-tapi.. Maaf tuan.. Tadi pagi Sekretaris Kim datang dan mengajukan surat pengunduran dirinya.. Ia berkat bahwa ia akan pindah ke luar negeri setelah ini..."  
_  
Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya_... _Ia terdiam..__

"Tuan.. apa anda masih mendengar saya?"

_**PRAAAAAKKK!**___

Terdengar suara lemparan. Kyungsoo baru saja melempar ponselnya begitu saja..  
Teriakan, makian dan umpatan kasar keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Ia bangun dan mengacak-acak isi kamarnya, terus berteriak memanggil Jongin dengan isakan di saat yang bersamaan.

.

.

_"Kyungsoo.. Apa kau mencintaiku?"_

.  
_"Ataukah... Selama ini kau hanya suka tubuhku?"_

.  
_"Jika kau memilih Park Chanyeol, maka aku tak akan muncul lagi dihadapanmu.."_

.  
_"Kau merasakannya sayang.. Kau merasakan cintaku kan..? Pilih aku. Kumohon pilih aku.. Aku lelah, aku lelah menjadi yang kedua.."_

.  
_"Mendesahlah.. dan rasakan.. Rasakan selagi kau masih bisa merasakan betapa aku mencintaimu..._  
_Sebelum aku benar-benar hilang dari hidupmu.."_

.  
_"JAWAB AKU! AKU LELAH KYUNGSOO! AKU LELAH KARENA AKU TAK BISA MEMILIKIMU!"_

Perkataan Jongin terus terngiang dalam kepala Kyungsoo.  
Kyungsoo sadar sekarang - bahwa selama ini Jongin telah merasakan lelah yang luarbiasa - karena dirinya yang bermain-main dengan kata cinta.

Inilah ganjaran yang harus didapatkan oleh Kyungsoo..

Kim Jongin kini telah meninggalkan Kyungsoo..  
Tanpa pesan. Tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal..

Dan kini kalian tahu bahwa hidup Kyungsoo telah sungguh terbakar hingga hangus..

**======SECOND PLACE - END======**

Ok, ini sudah ada Sequelnya :3

Yang suka review yaaa?

Gomawo :D


End file.
